The Sick Knight
by vampoof94
Summary: Erza is sick and Lucy stays to take care of her. :D Yeah I'm sick sooooo time to make my favorite couple have a cute moment XD ahhh might as well shut up on this summary...Enjoy this LuZa one-shot :D


**AN: So I'm feeling sick today :/... I decided to torture Erza haha. I hope to get back to my other stories when I feel better. Enjoy this story and I hope I didn't mess up on grammer too much. I don't feel like checking XD**

"Hey where's Erza?" Natsu asked while eating some flames. Lucy looked up from her game of cards that she was playing with Cana. As always, Cana wins. Gray stopped talking to Juvia to look around.

"I don't know. Last time I saw her was yesterday after she returned from her job."

"She didn't look like she felt very well. Maybe someone should go check on her." Mira said. Lucy stood up and walked out of the Guild. Everyone watched her leave. Mira had a smile as always and started talking to Cana.

…**...**

Lucy knocked on Erza's door, but no one answered. She sighed and took out her keychain. After she found the right one, she opened Erza's door and walked in. The place was quiet. She headed towards Erza's bedroom. She stopped at the door and knocked. She heard a cough and walked in. Erza was buried beneath layers of blankets and had her eyes closed. Lucy sat on her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Erza." Erza opened her eyes and looked at Lucy.

"Lucy?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Erza closed her eyes again and huddled under the blankets. Lucy sighed. Erza never was one to put a burden on others.

"I'm not sick." Lucy scoffed.

"You're sick Erza."

"Am not Lucy." She sneezed and saw the look on Lucy's face. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Then why are you buried under all those blankets and do you have a fever?" Lucy placed a hand on Erza's forehead and shook her head. "You have a fever Erza. I'm staying to take care of you."

"You don't need to Lucy. I can take care of myself." She sneezed again.

"You can from any monster, but this is a cold. I'm not leaving until you're better again." Lucy smiled and leaned down to kiss Erza's forehead. Erza looked away.

"You're just going to get sick."

"I don't mind. I want to see you well again. Plus who else is going to stop Natsu and Gray from fighting?" She added with a smile. Erza sighed. It looks like she won't be winning this argument anytime soon. She rolled over so that she was facing away from Lucy. "I'm glad you see things my way." Erza ignored her and tried to fall asleep. Lucy got up and left the room.

'_Maybe she saw things my way._' Erza sighed and then coughed. '_Although I doubt it. She is stubborn._' She smiled and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

…**...**

"Go away Natsu."

"Come on we just want to see if Erza is okay." Lucy blocked the path to Erza's room since Natsu and Gray were trying to get by.

"No. She has a fever and needs rest and I can take care of her on my own." Natsu tried sprinting past but Lucy summoned Loke to help keep him away. Natsu huffed and walked out while Gray stayed.

"At least tell Erza we said feel better soon. I have to go cool hot head down." Lucy snickered when she heard Natsu yell at Gray to shut up. Gray walked out and shut the door behind him. Loke sat down in a chair and looked at Lucy.

"So you're taking care of your girlfriend?" Lucy glared at him. He had laughed at them when he first found out. It was mostly because he had thought he was going insane.

"Yes I am." He nodded.

"So then you're sure you won't go on one date with me?" Lucy sighed. She forced his gate closed and resumed her duties. She had made some soup for Erza and got some medicine for her. Lucy walked into Erza's room to find her sleeping. She sat the tray down and sat by Erza again. She stroked her hair gently with a soft smile on her face. Erza opened her eyes to see Lucy staring at her.

"Lucy you're doing it again." Lucy looked away blushing.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Lucy handed Erza her medicine and made sure she took it. "I hate taking medicine. It always tastes horrible." Lucy laughed and grabbed the soup.

"Would you like me to feed you?" She said with a smirk. Erza chuckled and grabbed the bowl.

"I think I can manage." As Erza ate her soup, Lucy laid down beside her and put her arm across Erza's waist. Erza lifted the spoon to her mouth and smiled. She loved moments when they could relax in each others company. Lucy looked up to see Erza smiling at her.

"Now look who's doing it." She laughed and sat up.

"Sorry. You don't have to get up you know."

"Well I'm going to make sure you feel better. Did you finish your soup?" Erza nodded.

"Yes and it was quite delicious I might add." Lucy grinned and took the bowl.

"Mira has been helping me learn how to cook better."

"Mira is a very good cook, but you know your cooking is great without the help Lucy." Erza smiled and kissed Lucy's cheek which was burning from the compliment. Lucy got up to take the dishes away. She put them in the sink and started washing them when she heard a knock at the door.

'_Now who is it?_' She sighed and walked over to the door. She opened it to see Natsu standing there again with Gray behind him.

"Now what you guys?"

"We brought a cake for when she gets better." Natsu said holding out a strawberry cake.

"Yeah we thought it would be extra motivation to get well faster." Gray added with a wide grin.

"Gray your clothes." Gray looked down and ran around collecting his clothes. "And it's very kind of you guys to get her this." They both grinned and ran off claiming they had a big job to go on. Lucy shut the door and placed the cake down on the table. She headed back to Erza's room.

"Who was at the door?"

"Natsu and Gray. They brought a strawberry cake for extra motivation. They think it will help you get better quicker." Erza chuckled.

"That's very kind of them. Come here Lucy." Lucy went and sat down by Erza. Erza pulled Lucy in for a hug. "Thank you for staying and taking care of me Lucy."

"It's no problem Erza. I can't let you be sick and not do anything to help. What kind of a girlfriend would I be then?" Erza laughed and kissed Lucy.

"You're the best Lucy and I have a big feeling that you're going to get sick."

"I told you that I don't care."

"Yes you sure did." Erza laid her head down on Lucy's shoulder and fell asleep. Lucy smiled and turned the light off. She pulled the blankets up on Erza and fell asleep with Erza wrapped in her arms.

…**...**

The next morning Erza was the first to wake up. She stretched and smiled. The sun was shining through the window and Lucy was sound asleep by her. She was feeling a whole lot better today. Lucy stirred by her and sneezed. Erza smirked.

"I told you so."


End file.
